


Memorias

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día Stacy, la hija de Scott y Allison, le hace una pregunta a Stiles. Él no recuerda la respuesta, pero eso no es malo, ¿verdad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorias

Stiles no está seguro de si el primer beso que se dieron fue antes o después de las sirenas. Está seguro de que fue luego del unicornio y antes del wendigo, pero no puede precisar el momento.

Sí recuerda que la primera vez que Derek le dijo que lo quería fue durante la Luna Azul, demasiado vulnerable por los efectos de la luna como para poder guardárselo. Al ser humano a Stiles no le afectaba, pero sin embargo no pudo contener el "yo también te quiero" que se le escurrió de los labios.

Está seguro de que la primera vez que se acostaron fue tras la llegada de las hadas, pero no recuerda si le dijeron a la manada que estaban juntos antes, durante o después del ataque de las brujas. Sí recuerda que a su padre le dijeron la verdad una tarde de abril, en una época inusualmente libre de actividades sobrenaturales.

— ¿Tío Stiles? — lo llama Stacy, trayéndolo nuevamente a la realidad. La niña es casi un calco de Scott a su edad, aunque tiene la sonrisa de Allison.

— En realidad no recuerdo cuando Derek y yo nos besamos por primera vez.

Stacy hace un mohín con los labios y Stiles está seguro de que dentro de diez años cuando le llegue la adolescencia va a ser una completa rompecorazones.

— Pero tú y el tío Derek se aman, ¿por qué no te acuerdas?

Por la ventana, Stiles ve a Derek jugando con Tim, el hermano de Stacy, y Johanna, la hija de Jackson y Lydia. No puede impedir que una sonrisa se le forme en los labios, alzando a su ahijada y dándole un abrazo.

— Los recuerdos son bonitos, pero el presente lo es aún más. La verdad, Stacy, las fechas son sólo eso, fechas. No necesito un día marcado en el calendario de la cocina para recordar que me gusta besar a tu tío Derek.

Stacy parece pensárselo unos segundos, para después sonreír y corresponder el abrazo de Stiles. La niña se ríe por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunta Stiles, sin entender a qué viene tanta risa.

— Dice el tío Derek que eres cursi.

Del otro lado de la ventana, Tim y Johanna ríen abrazados a las piernas de Derek, mientras éste le sonríe con arrogancia.

Sí, definitivamente el presente es aún más bonito.


End file.
